Sliding guide shoes are frequently used for the guidance of elevator cars. Elevator installations in buildings have an elevator shaft which is usually vertical and in which a respective guide rail is arranged at each of mutually opposite shaft walls. Sliding guide shoes arranged at the elevator car contain inserts with slide surfaces which slide with small play along a guide rail. Sliding guide shoes in which the inserts are formed as profile members of U-shaped cross-section are known. By contrast to rolling guide shoes, the sliding guide shoe basically manages without movable parts. Since the inserts wear in the course of time, used or old slide inserts have to be exchanged.
A sliding guide shoe which is comparable in terms of category has become known from WO 2013/060583 A1. The sliding guide shoe comprises a two-part insert, which is inserted into a guide shoe housing, with a carrier element and one or more slide elements. The slide element can be pushed from a longitudinal side into a recess, which extends in longitudinal direction, in the carrier element. Since the recess is open in the region of the longitudinal side, the slide element has to be secured with the help of a retaining part. If the retaining element is screw-connected with the guide shoe housing, the slide element is clamped in place between a shoulder formed by the recess and the retaining element.